


BBB Art by matchbox_bones for "'Ghost Hunter' is Too Bravo Channel"

by lilac_one



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_one/pseuds/lilac_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBB Art by matchbox_bones for "'Ghost Hunter' is Too Bravo Channel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	BBB Art by matchbox_bones for "'Ghost Hunter' is Too Bravo Channel"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Ghost Hunter' is Too Bravo Channel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452620) by [lilac_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_one/pseuds/lilac_one), [strangecobwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangecobwebs/pseuds/strangecobwebs). 



We so deeply apologize to matchbox_bones for the miscommunication the prevented us from posting her fantastic art at the same time as the story. We messed up and we are sorry. 

And now, on the the art.

ART IS SLIGHTLY SPOILERY FOR THE FIC.

  


We were so excited to open the art and see one of our favorite moments from the story in living color! It's all the detail that really makes the this piece stand out.

The first thing that catches the eye is the blood on Frank's face, collar, cuff and hand. We know nothing about making art, but the effect on the blood is super cool. The drip pattern between his fingers is exactly what you'd expect from him holding his hand to his face to contain it. We love it.

The next thing we noticed is the accurate detailing of so many of Frank's tattoos. That's just really freaking amazing. We especially love the one peeking out of the top of his shirt. 

And speaking of his shirt, it's Black Flag! Just exactly what Frank would wear to bed. The details on the hoodie are amazing, too, from the teeth to the way it's pulled a little off one shoulder. 

We just love his little face! With the perfect eyebrow and eyelashes! 

Maybe the best part is Gerard's hand in his hair, his legs pillowing Frank's head. The contrast between color and black-and-white really works here.

And just when you think it's done, you can appreciate it before it was colored, too. 

matchbox_bones, thank you so much for all the hard work, time, and effort you put in to creating this for us. We love it; it's amazeballs, and you are so talented. We're very grateful you chose our story to illustrate.


End file.
